meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dennyfeline
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dennyfeline page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mattkenn3 (Talk) 12:51, November 16, 2009 Welcome Welcome to Meerkats Wiki, I'm Phillies, I'm the most active user at this wiki. If you have any question just leave a message on my talk page. Great Job on all the articles. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 21:09, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thank You I would like to thank you for all the work you have done here. I just want to ask you if you could make your articles longer and if you could start editing other article that have already been made and make them better. Thank you again for all your work. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 12:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't Please don't make articles like Rocket Dog, the well known resilient meerkat and Zaphod, The King of the Kalahari. We already have a Zaphod and Rocket Dog articles and they are featured article which means they are one of the bests we have here at Meerkats Wiki. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 12:55, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Join Hi, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join any projects at Meerkats Wiki. We have Meerkats Wiki:WikiKat Council, the council is to help the wiki and new users at the wiki. Meerkats Wiki:Featured Episode Project is to help make Meerkat Manor Episodes articles the best they can be, I try to get the first 8 episodes at Grade B. The last one is Meerkats Wiki:Featured Mob Project is to help make Meerkat Manor Mob articles the best they can be. If you want to join any of them just leave a message on my Talk pages. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 13:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I would also like to thank you for the hard work you have done here. Keep going!!! If you make even more edits you might be promoted to something... [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:11, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to thank you for all your work. And please leave me I message on my talk page. I would like to know if you have thing that could make meerkat wiki. Also if you get back to me I will sign you up for Meerkats Wiki:Wikikat Council. Thanks. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 11:52, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for all your hard work, but please write back, we would love to hear your ideas. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Phillies']] 11:44, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Dennyfeline do you have a pet? I am asking you because I have recently started a new wikia named [http://dogs-cats.wikia.com Dogs and Cats Wiki]! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Dennyfeline you want to leave a message on Miss Sophie talk page not mine. I was wonder if you would like to join Meerkats Wiki:WikiKat Council Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 11:48, December 4, 2009 (UTC) OK! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:35, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I need a hand in [http://dogs-cats.wikia.com Dogs and Cats Wiki] as there as so many breeds. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:30, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, yes. It will be about breeds and tips for care. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) You can go to Google Images and find some pictures, e.g. Type Shih Tzu and you'll see some screenshots. Tip: Choose the cutest dog or cat! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 14:55, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Reply Hallo Miss Sophie, its me Dennyfeline, yes i have already started. Yes Google allowed me to dowload pictures from it. So far i've already started with the Cats Article. I've been doing the article and have already pasted so far 11 breeds, ill start working on writting about them when im finished gatherering their pictures, please feel welcome to have a look at the article(which im still working on). Great Job I was looking over the summary you did for The Three Amigos and Young Blood, there great, I would like to thank you for that great work and all the other work you've done on this wiki. Thanks again. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 00:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Information table. When you click edit, on the top, one should say Wiki template, then click the arrow below it and one of the choices should be Template:Infobox, just click that and you should be good. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 12:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Information table Phillies is right. You are also able to put images in an infobox by using the code . Here is the format: e.g. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:33, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Dennyfeline, [[Dogs and Cats Wiki|'Dogs and Cats Wiki']] is slowly growing. Do you like to be responsible for the cat articles? I will be responsible for the dog articles. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:45, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Excellent!!! Great job!!!! It took you many hours to complete it. I just renamed Cats Category to Cats as it is an article and not a category. I'm a bit confused why did you move your talk and user page there? These are your personal pages not an article. I want to say thanks for helping me out! You know I have just a dog and I do not know much about cats. I'm so lucky you joined me! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ':D' Cool images! But, I have an other question. Are your the cats in the images you uploaded? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Nice Just needed information that tells you let it was a movie. Great Job. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:43, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Another thing, were did you read, that Finn gave birth in Sequoia2. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 20:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) KMP Project Please don't change the level of your status at KMP Project, only I can do that, I don't kick out Mattkenn3(he left before you came, but he help this wiki out in so many ways. I am currently thinking of changing your status to adult meerkat. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Cincinnati Bengals' ]] 11:48, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Infobox With the rich editor you'll see a board Wiki Templates, right of the Edit tools. Click on it and you'll see a Template:Infobox. Click again and the infobox will be placed. A new window will also open where you can write. Click Preview to see how the infobox will look. When you're done making your edits, click OK to save. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) WITHOUT THE RICH EDITOR YOU SHOULD TYPE: It's been a long time since you last edited in [http://dogs-cats.wikia.com Dogs and Cats Wiki]. :( [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 19:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I want to apologise. I didn't know you were going to take it so seriously. You do great job in Dogs and Cats Wiki! Keep going, just do not make huge edits once a week. You could make normal edits more regularly, so you will not tire. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 16:32, December 10, 2009 (UTC) About, the Mozart page, you must place the infobox without the rich editor. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 17:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC)